Ella no era como otras chicas
by alegra77
Summary: Después de todo ellos lo sabían, ella no era como otras chicas


Después de todo ellos lo sabían, ella no era como otras chicas

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

kuroko no basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki a mí solo me pertenece esta historia

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Ella no era como otras chicas**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Absoluta y totalmente ella…

**No era como otras chicas**, cualquiera que la conociera lo sabía perfectamente, desde niña no tuvo una vida normal, en vez de vestir vestidos rosas y esponjosos como una princesa, lucir una hermosa y sedosa cabellera con lindos adorno o jugar con muñecas en fiestas de té con sus amigas mientras sonreían tiernamente, ella…

Era de una manera totalmente diferente

Estaba hecha de un material completamente diferente

**Ella… ** vestía ropa clasificada por otros como poco femenina, sus cabellos achocolatados cortos no eran los más hermosos eran simples y no llamaba la atención, sus juegos mentales y de deducción eran muy avanzados para el entendimiento de los demás niños y niñas de su edad

Ella era considerada como rara por los demás

Pero jamás le importo

fue educada con descuidos, vacilaciones, miedos e inseguridades de un padre viudo pero lleno de amor para dar

Tal vez él no era un modelo adecuado a seguir para una niña, pero él era… lo único que tenia

El y ella, no había nadie mas

Su madre… no estaba integrada en ese cuadro con ellos

Ella nunca tuvo el placer de conocerla

El destino fue muy caprichoso y quizás cruel para impedírselo, pero así eran las cosas

Ver con sus ojos chocolates de infanta a las madres de sus compañeros sonreír y abrasar a sus hijos al salir de la escuela, a veces se preguntaba con melancolía

Que se sentirá tener una madre?

Pero… al ver aquél hombre alto, apresurado, avergonzado por haber llegado tarde a recogerla y que al verla se le iluminaban los ojos como si viera la cosa más preciosa de la tierra y correr hasta abrazarla y dejarla sin aliento

olvidaba ese cuestionamiento con una sonrisa, porque después de todo tal vez no tenía a su madre pero ella le dejo a este individuo animosos y torpe para amarla

Su padre

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ella era una chica realista, no era fantasiosa ni soñadora como las demás

Era demasiado madura e independiente para su edad, poseía una inteligencia mucho más alta que otras niñas, no creía en sueños fantasiosos de magias y maravillas como ellas

No había nada que le hiciera estremecer, siempre en la lógica y el razonamiento

Hasta que sus propios ojos infantiles vieron lo que la maravillaría hasta el final de sus días

Ruidos estrepitosos desesperantes, desenfrenados pasos, reparaciones agitadas cansadas y sedientas, miradas retadoras y sonrisas desafiantes

una pelota rebotar ante ella siendo aclamada como la propia vida misma por varios hombres que luchaban hasta la última gota de su alma por obtenerla

No fueron diamantes costosos, ropas de diseñador, perfumes y maquillajes caros, con los que cualquier otras chicas soñarían

No, ella se maravilló por algo que otros calificarían como un simple juego

Pero para ella el…

**Básquet**

Era algo mucho más, porque el Básquet siempre estuvo con ella, siempre ligada a ella como un hilo que la unía eternamente llamándola

Pero el cual ella ignoraba hasta que un día su padre abrió una puerta donde jamás la dejaría ir, le mostro la pasión y el amor por ese deporte, lo mágico e increíble que podía ser

sus ojos vieron lo que nunca habría considerado posible sino un impresionante espectáculo de magia, como ese simple juego brillaba como una luz brillante y cálida

**Iluminándola **

Pero sobre todo lo que la capturo por completo fue ver aquellos jugadores responsables de hechizarla, envueltos en un aura fuerte, poderosa y tenaz con una pasión desbordante que superaría a cualquiera, guerreros fuerte e intensos pelando implacablemente por una victoria, mientras recibían ordenes como buenos soldados ante su rey, que con una abrazadora confianza los dirigía hacia el campo de batalla

y aunque no lo demostrara con palabras ni con miradas sus ojos brillaron como nunca ante la figura imponente de su padre que comandaba a ese ejercito deslúmbrate

Un respeto y admiración nacieron ante su mirada

Quería ser como el

Ella quería brillar como ellos lo hacían, quería encontrar a guerreros fuertes de inquebrantable voluntad que iluminaran todo a su paso, quería sentir lo que sintió la primera vez que vio una pelota rebotar ante sus ojos

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ella nunca se caracterizó por ser alguien sociable ni amigable, no poseía ese toque que otras niñas tenían para socializar

Siempre en la soledad mientras las demás chicas se juntaban entre ellas sonriendo

Pero ella no necesitaba ese tipo de compañía

Ella tenía a sus chicos, torpes, infantiles, tercos, pero con voluntad, era todo lo que necesitaba, porque sabía que ellos nunca la abandonarían, porque eran sus guerreros tan esperados

Estaban ligados inquebrantablemente, atados con cadenas indestructibles, destinados a estar juntos

Todos unidos por algo en común, claro y absoluto… su amor por el baloncesto

No había más que decir ni escusas que explicaran su relación

Era una relación de entrenadora y jugadores

Compañera y compañeros

Amiga y amigos

Hermana y hermanos

Eran un equipo, eran una familia

Que más podían decir?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellos lo sabían

**Riko**, su entrenadora no era dulce, ni femenina o de encantador y cándido carácter como las otras chicas que conocían y revoleteaban a su alrededor

**Ella era…**

**Testadura**, jamás podían contradecirla

**Fuerte**, no estaba en su naturaleza ser protegida, golpeaba más duro que cualquiera

**Astuta**, siempre salía victoriosa en cualquier discusión y de algún modo siempre terminaban haciendo lo que ella deseaba

**Orgullosa**, jamás la verían con un rostro derrotado, al contrario jamás se dejaba vencer ni en los momentos mas difíciles

**Infantil**, cuando actuaba así uno podía esperar la peor cosa, siempre terminaban lamentando en el lio en que los metía

**Amable**, siempre estaría hay ayudándolos cuando lo necesitaran

**Sobreprotectora**, siempre estaría al pendiente de ellos sea por salud, rendimiento físico o emocional y si alguien se atreviera a lastimarlos estaban seguros que los responsables enfrentarían su aterradora ira

**Atemorizante**, cuando se llegaba a enojar podía dar más miedo que cualquier otra persona en el planeta

**Imponente**, ella tenía una imponencia poderosa que lograba hacerlos temblar cómo gelatina sin importar la situación

**Valiente**, jamás se echaba para tras contra un enemigo poderoso, siempre estaba hay con ellos apoyándolos hasta el final

**Y atrevidamente audaz**, nunca sabían que esperara de ella en cuanto a sus jugadas se trataba, siempre se llevaban una sorpresa inesperada, para fortuna o des fortuna de ellos

ella…

Era una reina dirigiendo a sus soldados en constantes batallas ante poderosos enemigos hacia la victoria

**Después de todo** **ellos lo sabían**… al ver el fuego abrasador en sus ojos analíticos y desafiantes, su sonría astuta mientras veía el curso de la batalla

Gritando y ordenando, aclamándoles por la victoria

En absoluto…

**Ella no era como otras chicas**

"_¡¿y bien que esperan entren a la cancha?!,¡Peleen por la victoria!"_

"_¡Si entrenadora!"_

Sabiendo eso ellos se dejarían guiar con una sonrisa como buenos soldados hacia el campo de batalla por la victoria

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Este es mi primer fic de kuroko no basket, quise dedicárselo a mi personaje femenino favorito de este anime n_n

Me encanta Riko XD

Espero que les haya gustado, sino espero que el próximo sea de su agrado :)

¡Tanto criticas como comentarios serán bien recibidos!

¡Matane!


End file.
